Halinjirr
|class = |faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Outside Zainsipilu |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = A Hidden Harvest |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Halinjirr is a Khajiit found at a campsite outside Zainsipilu with Falura Uveleth, or alone northwest of Seyda Neen on Vvardenfell. Interactions A Hidden Harvest Dialogue "Ah! Uh, yes... hello! What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere? Going for a walk? This one often walks... around here, I mean." :Are you all right? You seem nervous. "Nervous? Me? Ha! Do not make this one laugh. Halinjirr is just... Just horrible! Bandits kicked this one out of his home and stole his crops. Halinjirr is just a simple farmer, you see? They will make me a starving pauper." ::I could help you. "You will help? Oh, bless you! This one planted his crops in a cavern nearby. Zainsipilu. Please, retrieve my notes and poison the water. Without proper irrigation, the plants will wither. It pains me to kill them, but these bandits must not prosper" :::I'll collect these notes and poison the crops for you. "You are a true hero, walker. A brave and noble warrior! Falura and I are forever in your debt!" ::::What exactly are you growing in there?: "Hmmm? Sorry, I was just... Hey! You and I have the same belt buckle! What are the chances?" :::::Don't change the subject. "I am sorry. This one is a nervous wreck. Halinjirr is growing a rare Khajiiti herb. Very delicate and very desirable. Good for seasoning fish and soothing the humors. Satisfied?" ::::We'll see. "Do not worry, walker. You can depend on Halinjirr." :::Who is Falura?: "Falura is this one's loyal farmhand. She is not very bright, and she is very lazy - always scribbling notes and asking silly questions. But I keep her on anyway. Halinjirr always does right by his friends." ::Can't you look for a better farmhand? "I could, but this one likes Falura. Plus, she probably knows too much." :Knows too much about what? "Oh. Uh, she knows too much about... my farming practices! Yes! Halinjirr has many secret farming tricks, like using fish heads and guar dung for fertilizer. But this one has already said too much, yes?" "You are kind to check up on Halinjirr, but this one is fine. Again, thank you." :Falura's not coming. She was an undercover agent. She urged me to inform you to the authorities. "What? How could she-? Why would she do that? Halinjirr is no threat to anyone!" ::Skooma is no threat? "Skooma? No, no, no! Halinjirr does not make skooma! My sister and cousin were both addicts. This one would never make such a thing! I only grow moon sugar, walker - for personal use, you see? You would not ruin a life over such a thing, would you?" :::You really don't intend to distribute? That was a huge crop "Halinjirr has huge appetites. A little sugar in the morning to start the day, a little in the evening to soothe the soul. Moon sugar is a beautiful thing, my friend - the Riddle'Thar's gift to all Khajiit. Is the pursuit of pleasure so bad?" ::No. It's fine. I would never inform on a friend. Lie "Halinjirr is glad you agree. This one just needs to gather his belongings, then he will be on his way." Appearances * fr:Halinjirr Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Khajiit Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers